User talk:WikiPim
Welcome Hi, welcome to Swords and Potions Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Boomerang page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Changed your double priest's robe in a harp LaVillaStrangiato I didn't add the page about the raw materials. I edited one line of it. Pinkbeast 23:10, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Borrowing from the traders Hi, I just wanted to let you know that for me, the Borrowing from the traders quest appeared the day after I reached shop level 45, not 50. I don't know if it changes for different people, but just wanted to add a little information. Thanks. 17:52, July 18, 2011 (UTC) MadHatter26th Symbols Hi WikiPim, I was just hoping you could clarify something for me. On the item pages, I've seen a lot of different formats for the cycles. Namely, the / and + symbols being used. Checking the history, I saw that you had edited some of those pages. I don't know if you added those symbols or not, but I thought I'd just ask and see if you could let me know what they stand for so I can keep to the format when editing. :] ToxicCosmos 22:21, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Answered at your talk page WikiPim 19:44, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Admin Request Hey. I've made the request. I think they may want you to reply saying that you are, indeed, wanting admin rights. You can do that here . Feel free to add to it whatever you'd like. I'm only interested in admin rights. If you want bureaucratic rights, go for it. :D ToxicCosmos 19:37, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Answered at your talk page WikiPim 19:44, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Item page standard I've figured out how we can create a page template so we don't have to keep copy/pasting the item page info into a new page. All we have to do is create a new page layout. You know the page options that show up when you click "add new page" - usually "blank page" and "standard page"? Well, when we create a new page layout, another option will show up. Something like "item page" or whatever we wish to name it. Problem is, we need admin privileges in order to create it. :/ ToxicCosmos 20:30, July 20, 2011 (UTC) : Hello. I don't have mastery of the wiki code, and the positioning I suggest may not work. But item pages can work like this: ; comment pseudo, private means admin privelage requirement template: infobox: item ; seen at right side of page template: infobox: item research ; private, seen only at bottom of page template: infobox: Acceptance_by_class ; private, right side, with padding, just above research cycle infobox, docked on the left of items numerous sections for users ; leave some space everywhere so it doesn't crowd : When a user adds a new page, as predicted. New page > Item layout , is their first choice, if not someone can copy and move the info to the correct layout later. When the page is generated using the item's name it will come with a complete research, and blank acceptance by class which requests an infobox needs to be edited when previewed, until the item type is updated to include a keyword. : : Standard users do not have to see the two info boxes which are private to improve the wiki, an admin making edits to the master can at any time, which then displays across many different pages due to multiple branches. : : One of the sections for an item can be which item came soon before and after it, which anybody can update, and an admin can review this at any time for the master list improvement. : : The other sections can all be customized involving unique game experience when haggling, suggesting, and prices offered. : : This should give us nearly the same appearance which is already devised without requiring so much cutting and pasting in one or two button clicks. All we need are two new templates, please tell me if that's more complicated than it sounds. : : ActiveUnique 21:55, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :: That's what i was thinking about. It should be possible to add such a thing. Now hoping to get those admin rights soon. That way editing this wiki will become so much easier. We'll have to figure out how to do it though, but that might be something Toxic is better at then i am because he is more into the wiki coding. Great to have minds work together like this! Love it! :: WikiPim 07:51, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism 212.219.57.126 just came around for a second lot of vandalism. I reverted it, but I dunno what one does in Wikia land to block persistent anonymous abusers. Do you? Pinkbeast 08:45, July 21, 2011 (UTC) : Yes i do. Admin rights are in request at the moment, you could leave a message on the talk page of the anonymous contributor. It might get read. Even though it's a bit frustrating, please keep your wits and be nice. It might also be a little kid yust having a bit of fun. : WikiPim 08:50, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks / adding percentages to suggestions Thanks for your kind comments. I'm a newbie at this. I have two monitors so I'm able to look up items on the wiki while suggesting to customers on the other page and writing down the percentages when they are shown. My two problems are that: 1) I don't know how to write down the suggested items as a link. 2) I'm now finding out that percentages aren't that accurate since it changes with the player's abilities (but at least readers will know which are 0% suggestions and hopefully won't suggest those as well. Thuggery Hi: Hope this is the right place to ask a question. If you are successfully targeted by other thugs, does it show somewhere on your page that you have been vandalized or burglarized? TIA, John Have answered both questions on your talk page WikiPim 12:14, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Hi: Many thanks for your help and answers! I can now use links! I have started a couple of pages for weapons/items which have previously not existed, but they are really barebones since I was just adding them to add suggestions for them. Any help to make them better would be great! JonathanHuff 18:31, July 21, 2011 (UTC) John Template:Infobox_item Hi I think infobox of items should have clickable item category, and for each category should be category page, with list of items. (I mean categories as in Item_Acceptance_by_Class) When customer want item that I don't have, I know he can accept items from this same category, but I'm not always sure what category it is. I can check item on wiki, but currently I can't look up other items from this category. I tried edit infobox for one of consumables (because that category already exists), but I wasn't succesful in creating link from category description.